


Drunk

by Karevohol



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karevohol/pseuds/Karevohol
Summary: Alex and George are drinking after the heart in the elevator event. This leads to Alex getting a little to physical with george and things escalating from there.





	Drunk

George didn't know why Alex decided to show up. It was obvious he had been drinking from the slowed speech coming from his mouth when he opened the door. 

"can I come in or not O'malley" Alex asked

"uh you can come in I guess... why are you here?" George asked. Alex pushed past him into the house 

"so this is where you guys live, seems pretty cozy, wheres your room?" Alex started heading towards his room. 

"what are you doing? why are you here?" George asked more exasperated this time, following the larger man up the stairs. 

"I thought that maybe we could hand out, turns out you're not as much of a loser as I thought." Alex said. George stood silently confused in his door way, watching as Alex went through his things. 

"well man, do you want to be friends or not?" Alex asked again

"sure" George confirmed, coming into the room and sitting down on his bed.

"here, have a drink" said Alex, pulling a small bottle of rye from his pocket and offering it to the smaller man. George looked at the bottle before bringing it to his lips "to George" 

George spent the next half hour catching up to Alex and talking about their lives at the hospital. Eventually George worked up the bravery to ask "so why did you freeze in that elevator.  
Alex looked down at his bottle of rye, turning the bottle over his hands before downing it. he started to feel pretty angry again, which is what started this whole drinking event in the first place. "who knows," he got up and walked over to the dresser. George got up to follow him, he was originally going to pat him on the back to comfort him but stopped half way realizing that Alex is probably not the type to respond well to that. "I've got a question," said Alex, turning around to face him, "where the hell did a little guy like you get the confidence to pull that stunt off," Alex said punching George in the shoulder, causing him to stumble. George wasn't sure where this was going but regained his footing and turned to face Alex only to be punched in the other shoulder "huh?"  
"i dont know" George replied while getting pushed again. 

Alex continued to he rough George up causing him to get a little worried. Suddenly the shoving becomes grabby, and George realizes that Alex is starting to get closer to him  
|. He thinks about escaping but is frozen in the moment. Alex grabs George’s hand and puts it on his crotch where George can feel the heat of his stiff bulge. George is caught off guard, looking down at Alex’s bulge in the palm of his hand when his focus is suddenly redirected to Alex’s face by alex's hand grabbing his jaw in a rough grip. They make eye contact for few seconds, Alex deep breathing the smell of rye onto his face, pushing George’s hand harder into his groin. Alex leans in, kissing his lips softly. The kiss lasts for only a moment, their eyes closed. Alex breaks the kiss and slaps George in the face. He pushes George onto the bed and takes his own shirt off, then pulling George’s shirt off. 

“you look better than those dopey clothes let on” said Aleks  
“oh… well… ya… I don’t know-“George stammers,  
“shut up” Alex says, slapping George again. Aleks takes his pants off leaving him in his black briefs. George looks at Alex’s body, not chiselled but more masculine and rugged than his own boyish body. “let’s see you handle this”  
“Alex, I don’t know,” says George leaning up. Alex pushes him back on the bed before straddling George’s waist and slowly inching his way upward. “what the hell Alex, stop it!” George tries to push Alex off, but Alex grabs one wrist, while George wildly bangs his fists into Alex’s side.

“shut the hell up o'mally,” said Alex slapping George’s face again, harder this time. The slap stun him long enough for Alex to grab George’s other wrist, pinning them to the bed mattress beside George’s head. Alex finishes moving up George’s torso so his crotch is right into front of his face. George eyes Alex’s dick, he can see the outline of the head and the bulge of his balls pressing against the fabric. Alex leans forward planting his package right on George’s mouth and nose. “you act like a freakin girl, probably suck dick like one too” George looks up at Alex. His eyes look dazed and cold, George is holding his breath. Hoping that Alex will stop with eye contact alone. “go on, smell em’. I haven’t showered yet and I’m still nice and sweaty” George breathes in, and the smell of Alex’s balls fills his head. The smell is musty, definitely unwashed balls. George feels his dick respond, and his pants get a little tighter. He doesn’t have time to think about it because Alex starts rubbing his bulge back and forth, grinding dick into his face. “ah yeah, I knew you’d be into this. Look at you smelling away, you make me sick o'mally” he rises forward and starts rubbing his crotch all over George’s face. George can feel his body responding. He stops pushing back on Alex’s grip and lets the heat of Alex’s crotch become the only thing he’s worried about

“heh heh, okay now we’re getting somewhere. Hang on,” Alex says. He passes one of George’s wrists to the other hand, and then uses his free-hand to lower his boxers. Georges eyes widen and then flinch as Alex’s dick pops out, slapping him in the face. “mmm,” Alex says. His balls pressed firmly to George’s lips and his dick resting on one of his eyes. Alex keeps rubbing his dick all over George’s face. “okay Georgie, time for you to open that pretty little mouth of yours” George looks at Alex. Silently protesting his demand. Alex cocks his head and grins. He brings his free hand down to the base of his dick and raises it “c’mon Georgie, lets see that tongue.” George stays silent. Alex cocks his head to the other side “well, if your gonna be like that”. 

Alex starts slapping his face, with his dick over and over, precum sprinkling his skin. George closes his eyes and winces until Alex stops. “okay, if you lick my balls, ill let you up.”  
George looks at Alex’s balls, Alex holding his dick up away from his face, processing his “compromise”. George opens his lips slightly, letting his tongue pass through making contact with Alex’s balls. “ooo that tickles omally,” George starts making longer laps, the flavor of his balls is salty and tangy, Alex clearly hasn’t washed for some time “mmm that’s nice” he starts grinding his balls back and forth again, letting go of his shaft, allowing it to resume the resting on his face, taking George’s other writs back into his hand. Georges tongue makes contact with the base of Alex’s shaft. Its hairy and the hair gets on his tongue. 

Alex starts making more exaggerated humping motions, the shaft becoming the main area George’s tongue is bathing. George keeps licking the tangy shaft hoping this will end soon. Suddenly the head of Alex’s dick is resting on his tongue, he lets out a loud breath. 

George pulls his head back “okay that’s enough Alex, this is ridiculous, just get—” he’s cut off by Alex sticking his dick into his mouth. George keeps trying to speak.

“ah watch the teeth omally! You bite it again and I’ll beat the living crap out of you” Alex yells. He pauses with just the head and the first inch in his mouth. He lets out a squirt of precum and it falls onto Georges tongue. Its salty and tangy, like his balls but with less must. Alex starts pushing his dick further into his mouth, and he can feel every vein and the skin pull tight along the tight center. The dick reaches the back of his mouth and he gags before Alex pulls back a bit. 

“don’t worry, I’m not gonna choke you, just swirl your tongue around the head and make it nice and we can call it a day” George starts to intentionally lick the head and tastes more of his precum on his tongue. “mmm, I think I’m just gonna lay right here” says Alex, leaned forward and laying down onto George’s face. George is left in the dark under Alex’s weight feeling his dick pump more and more precum into his mouth. He eventually swallows some of it, getting the flavor into the back of his throat. Alex makes small humping motions, his balls dangling on his chin.

“omally, you’re amazing. Thank you” as soon as the words leave his lips he relaxes and let’s go of Georges wrists. “Thank you, I needed this” George was confused, Alex was definitely drunk. He tightens his mouth and starts bobbing on his own, seeing a light at the end of the tunnel. He moves his tongue all over Alex’s shift giving him some real pleasure “mmm thanks man, I think I’m gonna cum soon” he lets out some more precum and George sucks harder. Alex starts flexing his dick in his mouth and George can feel it raising and hitting the roof of his mouth. George starts to lose his patience and stops his valiant efforts to make him cum. He moves his head back and spits the dick out 

“are you gonna cum or what?” asks George frustrated  
“fuck you man, I guess I can’t, that was one hell of a blow job though. Here, ill do you now.” Alex replied. He got off George started trying to remove George’s pants. George was surprised  
“Alex, I don’t know, I don’t think this is a good idea” said George, a look of apprehension on his face. 

Alex looked up at him, continuing to remove his pants. “seriously dude? Shut up and help me get your pants off” George raises his butt and Alex slowly pulls the pants all the way off, leaving George’s tighty whites on. Alex. Through the pants on the floor beside the bed and rests his hands-on George’s calves. Alex’s eyes are smoldering as he runs his hands up his legs, moving up the bed toward a nervous but excited George. He places his face right into George’s crotch and starts rubbing George’s moist package all over his face. Alex must have an odor fetish thought George. Alex covered George’s hard dick with his mouth through the underwear and blew hot air through the fabric onto the dick. A shiver went down George’s spin.

“ohhhh ya” said George under his breath. Alex looked up at him, bringing his hands the rim of his underwear, and then pulling them down with a swift aggression. He put his face back into George’s package and quickly ran them all over his face before quickly taking them into his mouth. He didn’t spend quite as much time down there as he made George, but this blow job action, wasn’t so bad for George. George started thrusting up into Alex’s expert mouth, his tongue and lips gliding along the shaft milking his dick enthusiastically. Georges breath hitched, and he let out a sigh. He placed his hands on the back of Alex's head and Alex wrapped his hands around George’s thighs spreading them further apart. George rolled his head back and closed his eyes, his mouth hanging open. “oh my god” he whispered to himself. Alex was bobbing frantically, his face going all the way down to George’s pubes and back up to his head.

Suddenly Alex popped off his dong, and started licking George’s balls. George smiled to himself, this definitely made up for how aggressive Alex was earlier. He couldn’t believe how crazy this night had been. George felt Alex lick lower and lower until finally he was licking George’s butt hole. Georges eyes widened and was surprised to feel Alex licking so low. 

“mmm” said Alex, “nice”. He started sticking his tongue right in the butt hole. “flip over, I want to make you feel this” George flipped over, and looked back to see Alex eyeing his ass hole seriously. Alex placed hoisted George’s hips up into the air before returning to his licking session. “ohhhh god” said George. Alex’s tongue was going inside him, and his lips were pressed flush to his puckered ass hole. He couldn’t believe how amazing it felt. Alex pushed his ass down, so it was flush with the had. George made light humping motions, fucking his dick into the bed. 

Suddenly Alex pulled back from his ass and spat on it. “mmm nice and loose.” George waited to feel his tongue return but felt something much blunter pressed to the opening. George didn’t have to guess at what Alex had back there and before he could tighten his muscles, Alex pushed his dick in, head and some shaft breaching the first ring of muscle to George’s insides. “ahh Alex, what the fuck!?” yelled George. Alex leaned forward pressing more of his dick in but also wrapping his arms around George’s chest, and head covering his mouth. “ahhh--!” “shhh” said Alex right into George’s ear “shhh.” He said quieter. George could smell Alex’s balls on his hands. Alex pressed his temple to George’s, he was sitting completely still, his dick fully encased in George’s ass, he could still feel his balls pressed firmly to his cheeks “O’mally, you feel so tight around my dick, don’t you wanna make me feel good tonight omally?” he said before kissing George’s ear and neck, George tried to muffle nothing in particular and Alex let go of his chest, running his hand down George’s arms and caressed his back and head gently. “you’re so amazing omally, you have my whole dick inside you, that’s more impressive than plugging a hole in a heart with your finger”. George was beginning to calm down, Alex’s dick wasn’t so painful, and he was actually pretty into this rough session that they were in. Alex’s torso was pressed tight to George’s back and he could feel the heat of Alex’s body trapping him and heating him up. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard omally,” he said moving slightly, George closed his eyes and felt alexs shaft start tp pull out of ass. He whimpered into the hand covering his mouth. “ohh god, omally” he said, his face pressed right to George’s neck “your so fucking tight, oh my god” he said. Now he was pushing back in, making George wince in pain all over again. Alex started a steady pace of thrusting in and out. George winced each time, not fully adjusted to Alex’s girth. He could hear Alex’s breath on his ears, exhaling every time he bottomed out in George’s ass. He was starting to get hard again and the friction of his sheets against his dick was sending pleasure into his body. “ohhh omally, tell me how this dick feels” 

Georges voice cracked “it’s so big” Alex liked that and started thrusting faster into his ass.

“yeah it is, take it-“ Alex said, “take my freakin cock”, The thrusting continued and got faster. Sweat was starting to form on their bodies causing Alex’s body to slip up and down George’s back. Alex pushed George’s head down into the mattress and hitched his knees under George’s calves, pushed them out so they were spread wide. He started pounding harder and faster. In this position George started to feel euphoric, he could feel his ass started to contract around Alex’s dick. “yeah flex that ass omally” Alex said pushing in harder “seriously dude, that’s amazing” George felt like he was losing his mind. He realized he was starting to feel like cumming. George let out a groan “Alex, don’t stop” Alex chuckle “I’m gonna cum inside you omally,” George didn’t know what to think of that. He honestly didn’t care, the idea of Alex finishing in him was kind of hot. He decided to remain quiet and just focus on his contracting ass muscles that were becoming more involuntary by the second. He pushed his thighs up and gripped his dick and started jacking off. “that’s right, keep jacking, cum around my dick” George started to cum, blasting the bed beneath him with the most cum he’d ever had. He kept shooting and shooting, he’d never felt an orgasm this strong, Alex’s dick was amazing. Suddenly Alex’s dick was starting to feel like too much. “I’m cuming dude. Ugh uhn” he slammed in to the hilt, convulsing in George’s ass. Georges sensitive ass could feel the flexing rod within him. Alex fell onto Georges back deep breathing on the side of George’s neck, sending shivers throughout his shoulders and back.

George waited for Alex to get off. He shifted his weight and Alex nestled in closer. Alex reached over and grabbed the balled-up blanket beside them, shittily draping it over their bodies. “Alex, get off me”  
“no” replied Alex  
“no?” said George  
“I’m gonna stay in you all night.” Said Alex, wrapping his arms around George’s shoulders. George realized that Alex was passing out on his back. George tried to shake him off to no avail. George could feel Alex shrinking and desperately looked at the door wishing he could go clean himself. He tried to move but Alex pulled him closer in his sleep. George decided there was no way out of this for the time being, and rested his eyes trying to fall asleep, Alex’s snores blowing on the back of his neck.


End file.
